Wesele Figara/Akt I
Uwertura Częściowo umeblowany pokój z fotelem na środku. Figaro z miarką w ręce, Zuzanna przy lustrze przymierza welon dekorowany kwiatami. SCENA I Nr 1 – Duet Cinque... dieci.... venti... trenta... Figaro (mierząc pokój) Pięć... dziesięć... dwadzieścia... trzydzieści... trzydzieści sześć... czterdzieści trzy... Zuzanna (do siebie, przymierzając przed lustrem welon z kwiatami) Tak, bardzo mi się podoba. Doskonale mi pasuje. (do Figara, wciąż przeglądając się w lustrze) Popatrz, kochany Figaro, Tylko popatrz na mój welon. (dalej przegląda się) Figaro Tak, najdroższa, bardzo ładny. Doskonale ci pasuje. Zuzanna i Figaro W ten poranek naszego ślubu Jakże podoba się mojemu narzeczonemu/mojej narzeczonej Ten śliczny welon, Który Zuzanna sama zrobiła. Recytatyw Zuzanna Co tak mierzysz, mój kochany Figaro? Figaro Sprawdzam, czy to łóżko, które przeznaczył nam Hrabia zmieści się tutaj. Zuzanna W tym pokoju? Figaro Oczywiście. Jego Wysokość łaskawie pozwolił nam w nim zamieszkać. Zuzanna Możesz sobie sam w nim zamieszkać. Figaro O co chodzi? Zuzanna (stukając się w głowę) Mam swoje powody. Figaro (robiąc to samo) Dlaczego mi ich nie wyjawisz? Zuzanna Bo mi się nie chce. To ty masz mnie słuchać, prawda? Figaro Ale nie rozumiem dlaczego tak ci się nie podoba najdogodniejszy pokój w pałacu. Zuzanna Bo ja jestem Zuzanna a ty jesteś głupi. Figaro Dzięki, zbyt mi pochlebiasz! Tylko się zastanów gdzie nam będzie lepiej. Nr 2 – Duet Se a caso madama Figaro Jeśli pani Wezwie cię w nocy, Din din: dwa kroki, Już tam jesteś. A jeśli się zdarzy, Że pan będzie mnie potrzebował, Dong dong: trzy skoki I jestem na jego usługi. Zuzanna A jeśli pewnego ranka Kochany Hrabia zadzwoni Ding ding i wyśle cię Trzy mile stąd, Dong dong, do moich drzwi Zaprowadzi go diabeł, Trzy skoki i... Figaro Przestań, przestań, Zuzanno. Zuzanna Posłuchaj... Figaro Mów szybko... Zuzanna Jeśli chcesz wysłuchać reszty, Odrzuć te podejrzenia, Które mnie krzywdzą. Figaro Pragnę wysłuchać reszty, Wątpliwości i podejrzenia Mrożą mi krew w żyłach. Recytatyw Zuzanna Więc milcz i słuchaj. Figaro (z niepokojem) Mów: o co chodzi? Zuzanna Szlachetny pan Hrabia, znużony polowaniem po okolicy na nowe ślicznotki, chce ponownie popróbować szczęścia we własnym pałacu, chociaż musisz wiedzieć, że to nie jego żona wzbudziła ten apetyt. Figaro No to kto? Zuzanna Twoja Zuzia. Figaro (zaskoczony) Ty? Zuzanna Ta sama. On ma nadzieję, że bliskość będzie sprzyjać jego szlachetnym zamiarom. Figaro Brawo! Mów dalej. Zuzanna Bardzo jest łaskawy, tak troszcząc się o ciebie i twoją żonę. Figaro A to mi zaszczyt! Zuzanna Poczekaj, powiem ci coś lepszego: Don Basilio, mój nauczyciel śpiewu, a jego pomagier, uderza co dzień w tę samą melodię podczas lekcji. Figaro Co? Basilio? Szubrawiec! Zuzanna A ty myślałeś, że Hrabia dał mi posag za twoje zasługi? Figaro Tak sobie pochlebiałem. Zuzanna W zamian chce dostać ode mnie pół godzinki, które, zgodnie z przywilejem feudała... Figaro Co takiego? Czy Hrabia nie zniósł tego przywileju w swoich dobrach? Zuzanna Prawda, ale teraz żałuje i chce go przywrócić specjalnie dla mnie. Figaro Brawo! Ślicznie! Jakże miło ze strony pana Hrabiego! Jeśli zachciewa mu się zabawy, to ją dostanie... (słychać dzwonek) Kto dzwoni? Hrabina. Zuzanna Do widzenia, piękny Figaro. Figaro Odwagi, mój skarbie. Zuzanna A ty uważaj. (wychodzi) SCENA II (Figaro sam, chodzi niespokojnie po pokoju, zacierając ręce) Recytatyw Figaro Brawo, łaskawy panie! Zaczynam poznawać tajemnicę, już rozumiem twoje plany: do Londynu, doprawdy? Ty będziesz ministrem, ja wysłannikiem, a Zuzanna tajną ambasadorową. Tak się nie stanie. Figaro tak mówi. Nr 3 – Cavatina Se vuol ballare Figaro Jeśli chcesz zatańczyć, Mój panie Hrabio, Na mojej gitarze Zagram melodię, tak. Jeśli przyjdziesz Do mojej szkoły, Różnych figli Ja cię nauczę, tak. Dowiem się wszystkiego, Ale spokojnie, Łatwiej pokrzyżuję jego plany Jeśli je odkryję. Działając podstępnie Lub jawnie, Raz kąsając, Raz kpiąc, Wszystkie twoje machinacje Zniweczę. Jeśli chcesz zatańczyć, Mój panie Hrabio, Na mojej gitarze Zagram melodię. (wychodzi) SCENA III Bartolo i Marcelina z kontraktem w ręku. Recytatyw Bartolo I zwlekałaś aż do dnia jego ślubu z powiedzeniem mi tego? Marcelina Och, drogi doktorze, to mnie nie zniechęca. Zdarzało się, że zrywano zaręczyny znacznie później i to z bardziej błahych powodów. Zresztą poza tym kontraktem on ma wobec mnie inne zobowiązania, o których mogłabym wspomnieć... Ale dość na tym... Teraz musimy przestraszyć Zuzannę, sprawić, żeby odrzuciła awanse Hrabiego. By pomścić tę zniewagę on mnie poprze i tym sposobem Figaro zostanie moim mężem. Bartolo (biorąc kontrakt z ręki Marceliny) Dobrze, zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy. Opowiedz mi wszystko nic nie ukrywając. (na stronie) Z przyjemnością dam mu za żonę moją starą sługę, odwdzięczając mu się za uprowadzenie kobiety, którą chciałem poślubić. Nr 4 – Aria La vendetta, oh, la vendetta! Bartolo Zemsta, tak, zemsta Jest rozkoszą dostępną mądrym. Zapomnieć zniewagi i obrazy Jest rzeczą prostacką i nikczemną. Przebiegłością i przenikliwością, Rozsądkiem... rozeznaniem... Dokonam tego... sprawa jest poważna, Ale wierz mi, doprowadzę ją do końca. Choćbym miał przeszukać wszystkie kodeksy, Choćbym miał przeczytać każdy statut, Za pomocą kruczków lub precedensów Znajdę sposób by mu przeszkodzić. Cała Sewilla zna Bartola, A łobuz Figaro dopiero mnie pozna, itd. (wychodzi) SCENA IV Marcelina, później Zuzanna niosąc niewieści czepek, wstążkę i suknię. Recytatyw Marcelina Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Wciąż mam nadzieję. (na stronie) Nadchodzi Zuzanna. Zrobię dobry początek... Będę udawać, że jej nie widzę. (na stronie głośno) A jakąż perłę cnoty on poślubi! Zuzanna (w głębi, na stronie) Mówi o mnie. Marcelina Ale czegóż lepszego spodziewać się po Figaro: dla niego pieniądze są najważniejsze. Zuzanna (jak wyżej) Złośliwy język! Na szczęście każdy zna wartość jej słów. Marcelina Brawo! Jaka dyskrecja! I te skromne oczka, wstydliwa minka i jeszcze... Zuzanna (jak wyżej) Lepiej odejdę. Marcelina Cóż za urocza panna młoda! (obie chcą wyjść i spotykają się w drzwiach) Nr 5 – Duettino Via resti servita, madama brillante Marcelina (dygając) Uniżona sługa, Łaskawa pani. Zuzanna (dygając) Nie śmiałabym, Zacna pani. Marcelina (dygając) Nie, pani pierwsza, proszę. Zuzanna (dygając) Nie, nie, za panią. Zuzanna i Marcelina Znam swoje miejsce, Nie jestem tak zarozumiała, itd. Marcelina (dygając) Panna Młoda przodem! Zuzanna (dygając) Zacna matrona... Marcelina (dygając) Ulubienica Hrabiego... Zuzanna (dygając) Ukochana w całej Hiszpanii... Marcelina Pani cnoty... Zuzanna Pani szata... Marcelina Pani pozycja... Zuzanna Pani wiek! Marcelina (na stronie) Na Bachusa, ogarnie mnie złość Jeśli zostanę tu jeszcze chwilę. Zuzanna (na stronie) Zniedołężniała wiedźma, Co za pośmiewisko. (Marcelina wychodzi wściekła) SCENA V Zuzanna, później Cherubin Recytatyw Zuzanna Uciekaj, stare czupiradło, przybierające zarozumiałe pozy tylko dlatego, że przeczytałaś ze dwie książki i dręczyłaś moją panią za czasów jej młodości... (Wiesza suknię na fotelu) Cherubin (wchodzi pospiesznie) Zuzanno, to ty? Zuzanna Tak, to ja, czego chcesz? Cherubin Och, moje serce, co za nieszczęście! Zuzanna Twoje serce! Co się stało? Cherubin Wczoraj Hrabia, znalazłwszy mnie sam na sam z Basią, zwolnił mnie. I jeśli Hrabina, moja piękna matka chrzestna, nie wstawi się za mną, będę musiał odejść. (Z niepokojem) ''Już nigdy cię nie zobaczę, moja Zuzanno! '''Zuzanna' Nigdy mnie nie zobaczysz! Brawo! Więc twoje serce już nie wzdycha potajemnie do Hrabiny? Cherubin Ach, darzę ją zbyt wielkim respektem! Jakże szczęśliwa jesteś, mogąc ją widzieć kiedy tylko zechcesz, ubierać ją rankiem, rozbierać wieczorem, upinać jej włosy, stroić w koronki... (wzdycha) Gdybym mógł znaleźć się na twoim miejscu... Co tu masz? Pokaż... Zuzanna (naśladując go) Och, taką śliczną wstążeczkę i czepek przepięknej matki chrzestnej... Cherubin Och, daj mi to, siostrzyczko, daj, przez litość! (Wyrywa jej wstążkę z ręki) Zuzanna Oddawaj natychmiast. Cherubin Och, droga, słodka, szczęśliwa wstążko! (całuje raz po raz wstążkę) ''Prędzej oddam życie niż ją. '''Zuzanna' (Zaczyna go gonić, ale potem zatrzymuje się jakby znużona) Co to za zuchwałość? Cherubin Daj spokój, nie złość się! W zamian za nią dam ci tą piosenkę mojego autorstwa. (Wyciąga tekst piosenki z kieszeni) Zuzanna I co ja mam z nią zrobić? (Bierze ją od niego) Cherubin Zaśpiewaj ją mojej pani, zaśpiewaj sobie, zaśpiewaj Basi, Marcelinie... (w uniesieniu) Zaśpiewaj każdej kobiecie w pałacu! Zuzanna Biedny Cherubinie, zwariowałeś! Nr 6 - Aria Non so più cosa son, cosa faccio Cherubin Już nie wiem kim jestem, co robię, Raz w sercu mam żar, raz lód. Na widok każdej kobiety rumienię się, Na widok każdej kobiety drżę. Kiedy słyszę słowo „miłość" lub „ukochana" Serce bije mi szybciej I by mówić o miłości Nabieram nieprzepartej ochoty. Już nie wiem kim jestem itd. Mówię o miłości na jawie, Mówię o niej we śnie, Do strumienia, cienia, gór, Do kwiatów, traw i fontann, Do echa, powietrza, wiatru, Który unosi ze sobą Dźwięk moich daremnych słów... Mówię o miłości na jawie itd. A jeśli nie mam do kogo, Mówię o miłości sam do siebie. (Chce wyjść, ale widzi zbliżającego się Hrabiego, wraca przestraszony i chowa się za fotelem.) SCENA VI Cherubin, Zuzanna, później Hrabia Recytatyw Cherubin Jestem zgubiony! Zuzanna (próbując ukryć Cherubina) Niestety... Hrabia! Ja nieszczęśliwa! Hrabia ''(wchodząc)'' Zuzanno, wydajesz się zdenerwowana i niespokojna. Zuzanna(nerwowo) Panie... wybacz... ale... jeśli ktoś nas tu zobaczy... błagam, proszę wyjść! Hrabia (siadając w fotelu i biorąc rękę Zuzanny, którą ona mu wyrywa) Tylko chwila, a wyjdę. Słuchaj. Zuzanna Nie będę słuchać. Hrabia Dwa słowa: wiesz, że król mianował mnie ambasadorem w Londynie. Zamierzałem zabrać ze sobą Figara. Zuzanna (nieśmiało) Panie, jeśli pozwolisz... Hrabia (wstając) Mów, mów, najdroższa! Dziś możesz zapewnić sobie prawo by prosić, żądać ode mnie wszystkiego do końca życia. (z czułością usiłuje znowu wziąć ją za rękę) Zuzanna (niespokojnie) Puść mnie, panie. Nie żądam żadnych praw, ani ich pragnę ani szukam. O ja nieszczęśliwa! Hrabia Ależ nie, Zuzanno, ja chcę uczynić cię szczęśliwą! Wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham: Basilio ci wszystko powiedział. (jak wyżej) ''Posłuchaj, jeśli ofiarujesz mi kilka chwil w ogrodzie o zmierzchu... Ach, za ten fawor odpłaciłbym... '''Basilio' (za sceną) Właśnie wyszedł. Hrabia Kto mówi? Zuzanna O Boże! Hrabia Wyjdź i sprawdź czy nikt nie nadchodzi. Zuzanna (niespokojnie) Mam zostawić tu pana samego? Basilio (jak wyżej) Zapewne jest u pani. Pójdę i poszukam. Hrabia (wskazując fotel) Schowam się za nim. Zuzanna Proszę się tu nie chować. Hrabia Cicho, pozbądź się go. (Hrabia chce schować się za fotelem. Zuzanna zasłania sobą pazia. Hrabia odsuwa ją delikatnie. Za nią paź przemyka na fotel i zwija się w nim. Zuzanna nakrywa go suknią.) Zuzanna Ojej! Co się dzieje? SCENA VII Ci sami i Basilio Basilio Zuzanno, niech ci niebiosa sprzyjają. Czy nie widziałaś przypadkiem Hrabiego? Zuzanna A co Hrabia miałby tu ze mną robić? Proszę odejść. Basilio Poczekaj, słuchaj. Figaro go szuka. Zuzanna (na stronie) O nieba! (głośno) Szuka tego, który poza tobą nienawidzi go najbardziej. Hrabia (na stronie) Zobaczmy jak mi się przysłuży. Basilio Pierwsze słyszę, że ten, który kocha żonę musi nienawidzić męża. Powiem ci jak Hrabia cię kocha... Zuzanna (oburzona) Odejdź, podły rzeczniku cudzej żądzy. Nie trzeba mi twoich propozycji, twojego Hrabiego, jego miłości... Basilio Nic nie szkodzi. Są różne gusta. Sądziłem że jako kochanka wolałabyś, jak każda kobieta, wyrozumiałego, rozumnego i doświadczonego szlachcica zamiast młodzika, pazika... Zuzanna (nerwowo) Cherubina! Basilio Cherubina, rozkochanego cherubinka, który dziś od rana szwendał się w pobliżu próbując się tu wemknąć. Zuzanna (gwałtownie) Oszczerco, to kłamstwo! Basilio Według ciebie każdy, kto ma oczy otwarte jest oszczercą. A ta pioseneczka, wyznaj mi w zaufaniu, jestem twoim przyjacielem i nikomu nie powiem, jest dla ciebie czy dla pani? Zuzanna (zaskoczona, na stronie) Jaki diabeł mu o tym powiedział? Basilio Przy okazji, córko, byłoby mądrze go ostrzec. Przy stole wpatruje się w nią tak bezustannie i bezwstydnie, że jeśli Hrabia to zauważy... Wiesz, że w tych sprawach wyłazi z niego bestia. Zuzanna Łajdaku! Dlaczego rozsiewasz te kłamstwa? Basilio Ja? Co za niesprawiedliwość! To sprzedaję co kupię. Nic nie dodaję do tego mówią wszyscy. Hrabia (wychodząc) Słucham! Co mówią wszyscy? Basilio No ładnie! Zuzanna Wielkie nieba! Nr 7 – Tercet Cosa sento! Hrabia (do Basilia) Co ja słyszę? Biegnij i każ spakować manatki tego uwodziciela. Basilio Zjawiłem się w nieodpowiedniej chwili. Racz mi wybaczyć, panie. Zuzanna (prawie mdlejąc) Co za nieszczęście, Tracę zmysły z rozpaczy. Basilio i Hrabia (podtrzymując Zuzannę) Ach, zemdlało biedactwo! Boże, jakże bije jej serce! Basilio Ostrożnie, na krzesło... (Ciągną ją w stronę fotela, żeby usiadła) Zuzanna (przytomniejąc) Gdzie ja jestem? Co widzę! Jak śmiecie! Puśćcie mnie! (wyrywa się im obydwu) Hrabia Tylko ci pomagamy. Nie bój się, mój skarbie. Basilio (złośliwie) Tylko ci pomagamy. Twój honor jest bezpieczny. (do Hrabiego) To co mówiłem o paziu. To były tylko moje podejrzenia. Zuzanna To perfidny spisek, Nie wierz oszustowi. Hrabia Bawidamek pójdzie precz! Zuzanna i Basilio Biedaczek! Hrabia (ironicznie) Biedaczek! Biedaczek! Już raz go nakryłem. Basilio Co? Hrabia Wczoraj odkryłem, Że drzwi twojej kuzynki są zamknięte. Zapukałem, a Basia Otwarła bardziej zakłopotana niż zwykle. Jej wygląd wzbudził moje podejrzenia. Przeszukałem każdy kąt I powolutku, Podnosząc obrus, Zobaczyłem pazia... (ilustruje opowieść podnosząc suknię na fotelu i odkrywa pazia.) (zdziwiony) Ach, co widzę! Zuzanna (zalękniona) Wszystko przepadło! Basilio (ze śmiechem) Coraz lepiej! Hrabia Pani najcnotliwsza, Już wszystko rozumiem! Zuzanna Nic gorszego nie może się zdarzyć. Dobry Boże, co to będzie? Basilio Wszystkie kobiety są takie same! Nic nowego pod słońcem! Recytatyw Hrabia Basilio, natychmiast przyprowadź tu Figara. Niech zobaczy... (wskazuje na Cherubina, który siedzi bez ruchu) Zuzanna (żywo) I niech usłyszy. Idź. Hrabia Zaczekaj! Jaka pewna siebie! Jak chcesz się wytłumaczyć, skoro twoja wina jest tak oczywista? Zuzanna Cnota nie musi się tłumaczyć. Hrabia Ale kiedy on wszedł? Zuzanna Był tu ze mną kiedy pan wszedł i błagał mnie, żebym poprosiła panią o wstawienie się za nim. Pańskie nadejście przestraszyło nas, więc on skrył się tutaj. Hrabia Ale ja sam tu siedziałem kiedy wszedłem do pokoju! Cherubin (nieśmiało) Wtedy schowałem się za fotelem. Hrabia A kiedy ja tam się skryłem? Cherubin Wtedy ja cichutko przedostałem się i schowałem tutaj. Hrabia (do Zuzanny) Wielkie nieba! Więc on słyszał wszystko co do ciebie mówiłem? Cherubin Robiłem wszystko co w mojej mocy żeby nie słyszeć. Hrabia Podstępny! Basilio Opanujcie się! Ktoś nadchodzi! Hrabia (wywlekając Cherubina z fotela) A ty zostaniesz tutaj, mała żmijo! SCENA VIII Figaro z białym welonem w ręce. Wieśniacy i wieśniaczki ubrani w biel rozrzucają wokół Hrabiego kwiaty z małych koszyczków. Nr 8 – Chór Giovani liete Chór Wesołe panny, Rzucajcie kwiaty Pod stopy naszemu Szlachetnemu panu. W łaskawości swego serca Pozwolił wam zachować Nietkniętą czystość Piękniejszego kwiatu. Recytatyw Hrabia (zaskoczony, do Figara) Co to za komedia? Figaro (na stronie do Zuzanny) Do dzieła. Pomóż mi, moje serce. Zuzanna (na stronie do Figara) Nie mam nadziei. Figaro Panie, nie gardź tym mizernym dowodem naszego oddania. Teraz, kiedy zniosłeś przywilej tak bolesny dla kochanków... Hrabia Ten przywilej już nie obowiązuje. O co chodzi? Figaro Dziś zbierzemy pierwsze owoce twojej łaskawości: wszystko już przygotowane na nasze wesele. Może zechcesz uwieńczyć tą, która dzięki tobie pozostała nieskalana, tym białym welonem, symbolem cnoty. Hrabia (na stronie) Diabelnie sprytne! Ale muszę robić dobrą minę do złej gry. (głośno) Jestem wdzięczny, drodzy przyjaciele, za wasze zacne uczucia! Jednak nie zasługuję na hołdy czy pochwały, bo był to niesprawiedliwy przywilej i znosząc go w swoich dobrach przywróciłem jedynie naturalny i właściwy porządek rzeczy. Wszyscy Wiwat, wiwat, wiwat! Zuzanna (złośliwie) Cóż za szlachetność! Figaro Cóż za prawość! Hrabia (do Figara i Zuzanny) Wam obiecuję, że sam poprowadzę ceremonię, ale wybaczcie mi na chwilę: pragnę dopełnić waszego szczęścia w obecności najbliższych przyjaciół i w najwspanialszym stylu. (na stronie) Muszę znaleźć Marcelinę. (głośno) Zostawcie mnie, przyjaciele. Nr 9 - Chór Chór (rozrzucając resztę kwiatów) Wesołe panny, Rzucajcie kwiaty Pod stopy naszemu Szlachetnemu panu. W łaskawości swego serca Pozwolił wam zachować Nietkniętą czystość Piękniejszego kwiatu. (wychodzą) Recytatyw Figaro Wiwat! Zuzanna Wiwat! Basilio Wiwat! Figaro (do Cherubina) A ty nie wiwatujesz? Zuzanna Jest nieszczęśliwy, biedaczek, bo pan kazał mu wynosić się z pałacu. Figaro W takim szczęśliwym dniu! Zuzanna W dzień wesela! Figaro Kiedy wszyscy głoszą pana chwałę! Cherubin (klęka) Wybacz mi, panie. Hrabia Nie zasługujesz na to. Zuzanna To jeszcze dziecko. Hrabia Mniej niż ci się zdaje. Cherubin Wiem, że źle zrobiłem, ale nikomu nie wspomnę... Hrabia (podnosząc go) Dość, dość, wybaczam ci. Zrobię nawet więcej – w moim regimencie zwolniło się stanowisko oficerskie. Daję ci nominację. Udasz się tam natychmiast, żegnam. (Odwraca się by odejść. Zuzanna i Cherubin zatrzymują go.) Zuzanna i Figaro Tylko do jutra... Hrabia Nie, musi odejść natychmiast. Cherubin (żarliwie, wzdychając) Jestem gotów, panie i będę posłuszny. Hrabia Więc obejmij Zuzannę po raz ostatni. (na stronie) To ich zaskoczyło. (Cherubin obejmuje Zuzannę, która stoi zmieszana.) Figaro (do Cherubina) Hej, kapitanie, a mi ręki nie podasz? (na stronie) Zanim odejdziesz chcę zamienić z tobą słówko. (głośno, z udaną wesołością) Żegnaj, mały Cherubinku! Jak twój los zmienił się w mgnieniu oka! Nr 10 – Aria Non più andrai Figaro Nie będzie już, kochliwy motylku, Fruwania wokoło dniem i nocą, Zawracania głowy ślicznotkom, Narcyzku, Adonisku miłości. Nie będzie już tych pięknych piórek, Tego małego, eleganckiego kapelusika, Tych loczków, tego wytwornego stroju, Tej różowej, dziewczęcej buzi. Zostaniesz wojownikiem, na Bachusa! Wielkie wąsiska, mocny chlebak, Muszkiet na ramieniu, szabla przy boku, Głowa do góry, marsowa mina, Wielki hełm albo wielki turban, Wiele chwały, niski żołd, A zamiast fandanga Marsz w błocie. Przez góry, przez doliny, W śniegu i skwarze, Przy akompaniamencie trąbek, Granatów i kul armatnich, Które w różnych tonacjach Świszczą koło uszu. Cherubinie, przed tobą zwycięstwa I wojenna chwała! (Wszyscy wychodzą krokiem marszowym) Koniec aktu I Kategoria:Wesele Figara